


Lost Chances

by MrsMusicAddict



Series: Tumblr prompts & drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve POV, tony and peter are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMusicAddict/pseuds/MrsMusicAddict
Summary: For the prompt: Starker. Tony Stark for president. With a side of jealous Flash/Steve cuz Tony put a ring on it!!





	Lost Chances

“So Tony’s taken over the Avengers, huh?” Steve asks, glancing over at Rhodey as they walk towards to the meeting room. “How’s that going?”

“Honestly? A lot better than you’d expect. Besides, someone had to step up when you left.”

Steve scratches the back of his head as he grimaces.

“I know, but _Tony_? He’s not exactly the most responsible.”

Steve represses a flinch as Rhodey’s head snaps around and he finds a glare directed his way.

“You never really knew Tony, or what he was capable of, and you certainly don’t know him now, so don’t you dare judge him. He’s led the Avengers well. I kept telling him we don’t need you, but he wouldn’t budge so here we are.”

 _I knew him better than anyone was aware of, but I messed up and lost him_ , is Steve’s immediate thought, but instead he says: “I’m sorry, you’re right. I hope we can fix things between us. Go back to how it used to be.”

Rhodey hums thoughtfully and Steve wonders if Rhodey maybe knew more of his past with Tony than he let on. 

“I wouldn’t count on it if I were you. A lot has happened, and frankly, I don’t think we should want things to go back to the way they were. It didn’t end up so good, now did it?”

Steve keeps quiet until they reach the doors. Of course Rhodey’s right, but he’s just missed Tony so much. He’s equal parts terrified and excited to see him again. If they could only just be friends again, he’d already be happier than he had been in ages.

“You ready, Cap?”

He gives a curt nod and takes a deep breath. Tony wanted him here, even after his best friend told him he shouldn’t, so there’s no reason for him to be fearful of entering the room before him.

Rhodey nods in return and opens the door. Steve steps through and immediately his eyes find Tony, beautiful as ever. He looks older, but less tired than before. Steve can’t help a smile from forming on his face. He’s about to open his mouth to say something when his gaze is drawn to Tony’s focus of attention.

“Who’s the kid? I thought it’d just be me and Tony.”

Rhodey turns back from leaving the room and smirks. 

“Huh? Oh- that’s Peter. They’re a package deal, always have been, but ever since the engagement it’s become even worse. You may know him as Spider-Man.”

And with that Rhodey closes the door and Steve feels his body run cold, only one thought running through his head: _engaged_. 

“Ah, Steve! Welcome back!”

Steve turns his head slowly back to Tony, feeling as if the world has slowed down. He gives a nod as he is trying to catch up to reality’s speed.

“Before anything else, I would like to introduce you to Peter here.”

Steve notices the smile Tony sends Peter’s way and he feels bile rise up in his throat at the indisputable love shining from it. 

Forcing himself to move, he steps towards Peter and holds out a hand.

“Nice to meet you, Peter,” he says, trying to make it sound as genuine as possible. It’s not this kid’s fault he fucked up his chance with Tony years ago.

“Mr. Rogers.”

Steve’s head immediately clears at the obvious disdain in Peter’s voice, barely repressing a flinch from the strength of his grip. _Right. Spider-Man_.

“Pete, be nice,” Tony cuts in, exasperation obvious. “We’ve talked about this. It’s been a long time. I’ve moved on, and it’s time we all did. We need Steve.”

“No we don’t! We’ve been doing just fine without him.”

“Exactly. Fine. We can be better.”

Peter huffs and crosses his arms, making Steve wonder how old this kid even is.

“I’m 18, thank you very much.”

Steve doesn’t even have time to realize he said that out loud when his mouth opens again, jealousy coursing through his veins.

“You’re marrying an 18 year old? What the hell is wrong with you, Tony!?”

Tony’s face immediately hardens and Steve regrets his outburst.

“You left. Not just the team, you left _me_. You do not get to come back, _per my invitation_ , and judge me for moving on.” Tony’s voice is venomous and Steve feels the final remaining flame of hope die in his chest. “I loved you. You fucked me up big time, but Peter? He put me back together. He was an amazing friend, bearing way more than anyone his age should ever have to, and he got me back on my feet. So I fell for him, sue me! I wasn’t gonna act on it, because I’m not actually _stupid_ , contrary to your belief.”

Tony’s eyes were like daggers stabbing him over and over again, Peter’s smug face being the final nail on his coffin.

“And then when I turned 17 I went to see Tony, kissed him, told him I loved him, and now we’re here.” Peter finishes the story for him.

“You got a problem with that?”

Steve closes his eyes against the hurt, and a tear escapes, knowing he’s really lost Tony, rolling slowly down his cheek. He takes another deep breath, and opens his eyes to look at Peter.

“He’s happy?”

“Happier than you ever made him, that’s for sure.”

“You know I’m right here?”

Steve lets out a wet chuckle.

“You don’t really have the best track record in being honest when it comes to that question.”

Tony’s smirk is gone before it ever truly manifested, but Steve saw it nonetheless.

“You love him, Peter?” he asks, eyes trained on the boy again.

“I do, with everything I have,” Peter answers seriously, seeming to realize the severity of this moment.

Steve nods and turns to Tony.

“And you love him?”

A soft smile spreads over Tony’s face as he turns to look at Peter, who smiles back at him, and Steve thinks its beauty will forever haunt him. Once that smile was for him. He’s missed it. Never thought he’d get to see it again. This, however, is not how he had hoped he’d see it again.

“More than anything.”

“Then no, I don’t got a problem with it.” Steve sighs. “I’m happy for you, Tony, really. You deserve to be happy. I’m sorry I couldn’t be that for you.”

“So you’ll keep the jealousy to a minimum, then?" 

This time the smirk is definitely there and Steve can’t help but let out a short, disbelieving, laugh.

"You’re still letting me stay?”

Tony shrugs, sending a warning glare to Peter who just rolls his eyes. 

“Like I said, I moved on. If you’re willing to be back, you’re back. I’m not giving up the reins to the team, however, and I will not tolerate any hard feelings to come between this team and mess up any missions. If there’s an issue, we talk about it.”

Steve nods, relief seeping into every inch of his body, while pride swells up his heart. Rhodey was right. Tony really had matured. He wonders how much of an influence Peter has been.

“That goes for you too, Peter. You gotta make nice with the Captain. I promise you he’s not actually as bad as you think he is.”

“We’ll see about that,” Peter mutters and Steve has a feeling he is as stubborn as Tony. A good match. He also wonders what Tony has told Peter about him. He doubts it’s anything too good. Steve decides it doesn’t matter. Not now. He has a chance to make up for things.

“Just don’t go stealing my shield again, and you’ll have no issues from me,” Steve quips, and he’s pleased to see Peter’s fighting a smile.

He glances over at Tony, and the smile he sees there rights every wrong in his world. It might take him some time to get over him, and to not be jealous of Peter having everything he had and more, but for Tony, he would do anything. He doesn’t think that will ever change.

“So, when do we start?”


End file.
